Useful Tips and Tricks
Q. HOW DO I GET MORE AMPS? A. You can always purchase AMPs via the Currency tab of the Build Menu. Or, to earn FREE AMPs, you can use the in-game Music Player and get up to 5 times per day. Finally, you can be GIFTED up to 3 AMPs per day if your Friends place Festival Flyers on your Stages. Q. WAIT, FREE AMPS? TELL ME MORE! A. Simply tap the 'My Music' Button to access the in-game Music Player, and then 'My Music' to select songs from your device. For every second you listen to music you will earn a Festival Token. When you have enough Festival Tokens (and the AMP is flashing), tap 'GO' to convert the Tokens into an AMP. Q. I HEAR MY MUSIC, BUT DON'T GET FESTIVAL TOKENS, WHY? A. You need to convert your Festival Tokens into an AMP to reset the counter and begin earning Festival Tokens again. You can do this up to 5 times per day. Q. WHY ARE BANDS SO EXPENSIVE? A. Welcome to Showbiz! These are quality acts we're booking, and besides, Bands are the best way to earn XP in the game, so they're worth it! Q. HOW DO I GET MORE VISITORS? A. Booking Bands makes your Visitors form CROWDS, which in turn generate FUN FACTOR. Collect FUN FACTOR to attract more Visitors! Q. MY FESTIVAL IS AT MAXIMUM CAPACITY, WHAT DO I DO? A. Build more Camping Buildings, such as Tents and Campervans to allow more Visitors to stay at the Festival. Bigger Stages and more Facilities also increase your Maximum Capacity. Q. HOW DO I SELL AN ITEM? A. Tap on EDIT and select the item. Then tap 'SELL' to sell the item for 50% of the cost. Q. I HAVE RUN OUT OF COINS, WHAT DO I DO? A. You can always purchase more Coins via the Currency tab of the Build Menu. Alternatively, you could visit other Festivals and place Friend Flags for a few Coins, or wait a while and collect your Ticket Sales. Q. WHY ARE MY TICKET SALES GOING DOWN? A. You need to keep Booking Bands and collecting Fun Factor to keep Visitors at the Festival. Folks will leave if they aren't having fun, and you will earn less Coins from Ticket Sales. Q. HOW DO I MAKE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE? A. Placing a Friend Flag in another Festival is all you need to do! Q. WHY CAN'T I THROW MUD BOMBS? A. You need to be Friends with another Festival to be able to throw Mud Bombs at their Camping Buildings, make Friends by placing a Friend Flag in their Festival. You can buy more Mud Bombs from the Friends Menu. Q. WHY CAN'T I PLACE FESTIVAL FLYERS? A. You need to be Friends with another Festival to place a Flyer on their Stages. You have 3 Flyers per day to place, and you can receive up to 3 Flyers in your festival. If you can't place a Flyer today, try again tomorrow! Q. HOW BIG SHOULD MY CROWD AREA BE? A. As big as you like! Provided you have the space of course! Q. WHY ARE SOME BANDS EASIER TO NEGOTIATE WITH? A. Bands are attracted to higher level Festivals. You may need to level up to lower the AMP IT! cost. However, a Band may be more easily negotiated with if the Stage is of a matching music genre, and you have a high enough attendance. Q. WHAT HAPPENS IF I DON'T 'AMP IT!' WHEN BOOKING A BAND? A. You could lose your Booking Fee (coins) if the Band doesn't think the Festival is of a high enough calibre to warrent their presence! Either that, or their agent skedaddles with the fee and simply didn't tell the Band! Q. WHEN DOES A BAND ENCORE? A. The Band may perform an Encore towards the end of their performance, be sure to tap the stage if this is available to send the Crowd into a money-spinning frenzy! Q. BAND DEMANDS, HUH? A. To keep a Band happy during their stay at your Festival, you must supply them with Stock from your Stores. If you don't have the relevant Stock, or Store, you can pay a few AMPs to have some delivered directly to their VIP accomodation . Q. WHY CAN'T I BUILD ANYTHING IN SOME FIELDS? A. You must buy additional Fields from the Facilities tab of the Build Menu to expand your Festival into the surrounding fields. You cannot build festival items in the VIP Fields, they are reserved for the VIPs! Q. HOW DOES THE STORE SUPERVISOR WORK? A. You can hire a Store Supervisor to automatically Stock a Store for 24 hours. You will need to pay for the total amount of Stock for the day, and the Supervisor's wages in AMPs. The total cost is shown on the confirmation screen. Q. HOW DOES FAST SELLING STOCK WORK? A. You can use a few AMPs to FAST SELL Stock in a Store to instantly sell out all the Stock. This is useful if you need a few Coins in a hurry, or would like to Stock a different item to supply a Band with their Band Demand. Note that if you Fast Sell the Stock, you also send end the Supervisor's shift. Q. HOW DO I GET A BETTER FESTIVAL RATING? A. To get an A+ Festival Rating, try and keep your Visitor Attendance as high as possible. If you reach your Maximum Attendance, build more Camping Buildings to allow more Visitors. Q. HOW DO I TURN OFF NOTIFICATIONS? A. Tap on the Farm Building, and tap 'EDIT' under the Notification settings. Here you can select which Notifications you would like to receive. Q. ATTRACTIONS / WHY CAN'T I STOCK SOME STORES? A. Attractions are activities your Visitors can enjoy at the Festival. Attractions earn Coins over time without needing to Stock them. Q. I CAN'T BOOK A CERTAIN BAND, HELP! A. Some Bands are only available for a limited period of time via the FEATURED tab in the Build Menu. Check back often to see when they are available. Q. WHERE IS MY FEATURED BAND? A. If you bought a Featured Band from the Build Menu, simply tap on a Stage to Hire them as usual. These Bands sure can get a Festival rocking! So be sure to book them if they are available! Q. I BOUGHT A THEME STAGE, BUT CHANGED MY MIND, HELP! A. If you want to change the Theme simply sell your current Theme Stage and buy a different one. Q. WHAT DO THE VIP BUILDINGS DO? A. The Bands have certain requirements before they will set up camp at your Festival. You can buy the buildings they would like from the Facilities tab of the Build Menu. Q. WHAT DO FACILITIES BUILDINGS DO? A. As well as expanding your Festival, Facitilies Buildings improve the comfort of your Visitors and increase the Maximum Capacity of the Festival. Q. WHAT DOES THE LOST AND FOUND BUILDING DO? A. If a Visitor is lost somewhere in the Festival, a balloon will appear at the Lost and Found Booth. Tap on the balloon to activate the mini-game and try to find the Lost Visitor for a reward! Q. WHAT DOES THE BANGIN' TANK DO? A. What do you mean, 'What does it do?'. It's a Bangin' Tank, it ROCKS OUT! Q. WHAT IS FUN FACTOR? A. Fun Factor are the stars that appear above the Crowds. Collect these to attract more Visitors to your Festival. Q. WHAT DOES THE SECURITY GUARD DO? A. A Security Guard will block 1 Mud Bomb attack (and earn you XP for doing so), and will confiscate 5 Mud Bombs from your so called 'Friend'. Buy more Security Guards from the Friends Menu. Q. WHAT IS A FRIEND RATING? A. When visiting another Festival, you may see up to 3 Friend Stars on another Festival card. These show how active another player is at visiting others, and therefore probably increases your chance of receiving a GIFT AMP from them. Probably... Q. HOW DO I ADD MY FRIENDS? A. If you know your their Festival Code (found at the foot of the Friend Menu), simply tap 'Add Friend' and type in their Friend Code to connect. Q. HOW DO I INVITE FRIENDS? A. Simply tap 'Find Friend' in the Friends menu to invite your Friends via email, SMS, Facebook, or your contacts. Q. I'VE BOOKED EVERY BAND AND COMPLETED EVERY QUEST, WHAT DO I DO NOW? A. Tell your friends! Keep supporting the game, and we can continue to update it with new content! Q. WHAT IS THE LAST QUESTION IN THE HELP SECTION? A. This one!